


Without You

by ChibiTabatha



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Blood, Romance, Suicide Attempt, heed the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 20:24:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18667741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTabatha/pseuds/ChibiTabatha
Summary: Sportacus' crystal wakes him in the middle of the night. Who is in trouble? Can he find them in time? Can he help them?





	Without You

**Author's Note:**

> My friend on discord (DoomLard) wanted to know if I could write anything. So he gave me this list:  
> >hurt/comfort  
> >romance  
> >angst  
> >rated: M  
> >some blood  
> I think I managed to nail it.  
> This does have some darker themes compared to my usual light hearted works so please be safe friends.

Fear lanced through Sportacus, his crystal was beeping frantically at him. He leapt from his bed, adrenaline chasing sleep from his system. “Door!” he called out to the ship and ran right out of the ship, doing a signature flip before jumping off the edge. The beeping echoed in his ears, he could tell someone was in trouble, but he couldn’t pinpoint them. Like they didn’t want to be found.  
  
The frequency of the beeping began to slow, “No, no, no. Hang in there! I’m coming,” he rushed past the town hall. Through the park, head whipping side to side, “Hello?” Nothing, he ran past the kids houses, “Hello?” Still nothing. Panic began to grip his heart and his breath began to escape him faster, “Robbie…” rushed past his lips and he glanced towards the billboard on the edge of town.  
  
Sprinting towards the villain’s lair as fast as possible, no flips, no unnecessary jumps except to vault over the many low walls littering the town. “Come on. Hang in there. I’m coming,” mouth forming a thin line as the crystal slowed its beeping once more. The hatch of the silo came into view and he zeroed in on it with urgency. He was not going to knock, no more time to waste. Hands closing around the edge of the lid, muscles straining against the locked hatch. The sound of metal shearing echoed down the hatch, but no scathing words returned from the tall villain.  
  
“Robbie!” the heavy thunk of the lid on the ground was all he got. Jumping into the darkness, crystal flashing dully lighting the metal around him. Feet hitting the concrete floor he turned to look at where Robbie’s orange chair usually was. No sign of the tall man. Sport sucked in a sharp breath and held it. Trying to listen past the rushing blood and pounding heartbeat. Nothing.  
  
Eyes wild, desperately searching for any sign of the man. A dim light from further in the lair caught his attention. His footsteps pounding across the concrete and metal sounded like they were coming from far away, like it was another person running and not himself. The metal door was ajar, light softly lighting the hall he found himself in. It was cool under his sweaty, shaking hands. A deep breath and he shoved it open, “Robbie?” he called.  
  
All the oxygen escaped his lungs, vision darkening around the edges. “Go,” a wet breath, “away,” the usually energetic villain rasped out slowly. Sportacus wasn’t sure where to look, the blood that had pooled under the man, the slowly weeping wounds on his arms, the puddle of vomit just to the side.  
  
“Robbie…” his voice was thick and broken sounding.  
  
“Can’t you hear,” the words were slow and quiet.  
  
“Why?” he collapsed next to the man on the tile floor. All of his training couldn’t prepare him for the sight in front of him.  
  
Wet, weak laughter, followed by a harsh cough, “What’s it matter to you, _Sportaflop_.”  
  
Hands shaking he pressed his fingers to the taller man’s pulse. He almost couldn’t find it, weak and rapid as it was. _Breathe Sportacus_. The wounds were still bleeding, but they had mostly clotted up and were just slowly oozing blood. Frantically he looked around, shower, toilet, sink. He grabbed one of the towels and gently laid it across the man to help keep him warm. “It matters,” he gently moved and grabbed one each of Robbie’s long legs, blood squelching through the fabric and staining his hand, “because I care about you.” He lifted the legs and held them there, honestly he needed more than one person for this.  
  
An indignant huff, “Bullshit.”  
  
His fingers tensed, breathing harsh, “If it wasn’t I wouldn’t be here Robbie!”  
  
Robbie tilted his head side to side muttering in a mocking tone. “You’re a hero Sportanosey. Even if I didn’t want to be saved you’d have shown up.”  
  
Resting his chin on his chest it took a few steadying breaths. “You wanted to be found. Part of you reached out and that is why I am here Robbie,” he shifted one his hands sliding the pant leg up, exposing blood encrusted skin.  
  
“How would you know,” gray eyes slid shut.  
  
“If you didn’t want to be found, my crystal wouldn’t have gone off in the middle of the night,” he huffed out a breath. He shook one of the man’s legs, “Stay with me.”  
  
A grumble, but offended gray eyes opened anyways. Sportacus pressed a palm to the clammy skin of the man’s leg. Sure he didn’t have much magic, but he was willing to use it all to save this man. Reaching deep within himself he urged the magic from himself and into the man he held onto. Labored breathing began to even out, he could feel the man twitch under his grip as the magic flowed through him.  
  
Eventually one leg loosed itself from his grip, foot connecting squarely with his chest and winding him slightly. “I don’t know what the big idea is you, you blue menace. But I was perfectly content laying in a pool of my own blood,” Robbie towered over him.  
  
Sportacus couldn’t help the relieved tears springing to his eyes, “Thank god you’re okay. I don’t know what I would have-” darkness swallowed him whole, cutting off the rest of his sentence and the thought completely.

* * *

Muttering and frantic footsteps met his ears first. He groaned and turned away from the sound. “Sportakook?” a finger jabbed him in the arm. Shifting away from the offending appendage with a grunt. “If you roll any further, you’ll be the red menace instead of the blue menace.”  
  
Sportacus opened his eyes, everything hurt. He groaned lowly and ran a hand through his hair, knocking his hat off in the process. “That’s what you get for an impromptu nap on _my_ bathroom _floor_ ,” an exasperated sigh.  
  
“Well if someone would just talk to me instead of letting me find them in a pool of their own blood, maybe I wouldn’t have had the nap,” he snapped up at the taller man.  
  
“No one asked you to use your flippity floppity magic on me or save me,” came the offended reply.  
  
Sportacus stood up to his full height, coming to be chest to chest with the villain who began to hunch in on himself. “My crystal urged me here because you wanted to be saved. So tell me Robbie. Why did I find you in that state?” he could feel his lips pressing into a firm line.  
  
“You wouldn’t understand.”  
  
“Try me.”  
  
“It doesn’t matter you infuriating elf! Go flip flop and whoosh somewhere else!” the purple clad man stomped his foot down.  
  
Sportacus reached out and gently took one of Robbie’s wrists, the skin pink where the magic sealed the wounds closed. Under those fresh pink markings were white scars, many many lines littering pale skin. “It does matter Robbie. Because I care,” he tugged on the wrist he held gently. “Seeing all this, seeing you like that. I was so scared. What if I had been too late. What if I hadn’t found you. What if you hadn’t wanted to be found. How would I be able to talk to the children about what happened to you? I don’t even know if I could to be honest. And I don’t know if I would ever be the same again,” gently he let his fingers slip from the wrist he held gently.  
  
Robbie remained silent, rolling long sleeves down over his bare arms. Shifting his weight foot to foot, hands rubbing over the fabric of his shirt. Sportacus stepped back, “I’ll go now,” leaning down to scoop his hat off the ground. Half of the blue hat was now red, his goggles sporting a splattering of red across their lenses. He shoved the dumb thing into his belt, a fight for another time. This time as his feet moved across concrete and metal, they echoed in his heart as well.  
  
“Wait!” rapid footsteps skittered behind him. “Sportador- Sportacus!” lithe fingers gripped his shoulder.  
  
“You already asked me to leave Robbie. You’ve made it abundantly clear I’m unwanted. You win. I’ll leave LazyTown forever,” gently rolling out of the grip of the taller man.  
  
“I said wait you infuriating-” Robbie hissed before taking a deep breath, “wait Sportacus. I want to talk.” Sport turned towards the town villain, his villain with sad eyes. Gentle fingers wiped at the tear tracks he was unaware that were on his face, “I’ll talk so just,  just stop making that face at me.”  
  
The hero nodded and rubbed at his eyes, following the villain to his orange chair in the center of the room. There was a second chair pulled up beside it, one that hadn’t been there before. Or maybe it had been, he had rushed through in a panic. He allowed the taller man to sit him in the second chair before taking his rightful place upon his orange throne.  
  
They sat like that, Sport staring at his clasped hands in his lap while feeling gray eyes on his person. Long legs shifted and crossed themselves in the corner of his vision, “I don’t know where to start.”  
  
The hero looked up and offered the man a soft smile, “Why did you want me to stay when you told me to leave?”  
  
“I think that line of questioning is just as difficult to answer as the reason why you found me in the state I was in,” the taller of the two rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
A soft sigh, “What then would be the easiest question for you to answer?”  
  
A pale finger tapped his chin in thought, “I can say that I no longer want you to leave town forever. I’m just afraid that if I stop the schemes you’ll move on since the kids are starting to grow older.” Rustling of fabric against fur as the villain shifted again, “I’m afraid that I’ll be left behind, afraid of change.”  
  
Desperately he wanted to reach out and hold the villain in his arms, soothe away his worries. “Is that part of the reason we’re sitting like this now?” he chewed on the inside of his lip softly.  
  
A soft hum in affirmation. Robbie leaned forward, resting a hand on Sport’s clasped hands, “Were you serious when you said you were scared?” The hero just nodded softly before shifting his gaze away from searching gray eyes, “Why?”  
  
“The answer may not be what you want to hear. I do not want to burden you with that Robbie,” he bit down on his lip a little harder, the skin pinched firmly between his teeth. A gentle reminder that he needed to bite his tongue.  
  
“Burden or no, that is my decision to make. Not yours,” Robbie shifted forward in his chair. “Tell me Sportacus. I want to know.”  
  
Sport loosed one of his hands to run through his hair, gripping it slightly as he sighed. “I like to think we are friends Robbie. But that isn’t how I feel about you,” the hand in his flinched and made to move, Sport grabbed it with the hand not in his hair, “my feelings are much deeper than that. Telling you this while you are in such immense pain is unfair to you. I would have rather told you under better circumstances.”  
  
Robbie stayed silent, his hand unmoving in the athlete’s grip. Then came the manic laughter, high and hysterical, bubbling out of Robbie in an uncontrolled manner. Instantly the hero moved to try and comfort the other, but he just pushed the fussing hands away. “You,” another giggle, “you should have said so sooner!”  
  
Confused, “What?”  
  
It took a moment longer for the taller to gain his composure, rubbing loose tears from his face and schooling it into a more natural look. “I didn’t think you liked me at all. I thought the lines you fed the kids about being my friend was just a little white lie. Something adults say to ease the concerns of the ones they look after. I should have known you don’t have a mean bone in your body,” Sport offered the man another broken smile to his confession. Another deep breath, “Part of me was afraid that you would leave, that these feelings I have for you would suffocate me after you left. Festering and rotting, hurting. I couldn’t stand the thought. I couldn’t stand the thought of living day to day with out your dumb laugh, your stupid smile, that infuriating mustache.”  
  
Although the end sounded like insults, the small soft smile on the normally expressive face gave away the honest feelings in those words. The honest feelings that ran deeper than friendship. “I would never leave Robbie. This is as much my home as it is yours,” he wanted to say more. So much more, but the other was still emotionally vulnerable and he did not want him to think he was trying to manipulate his feelings.  
  
“I can’t know that. We don’t see each other unless I come interrupt your fun. We have nothing in common.”  
  
“We both love the kids. And that is enough for me,” Sportacus held his hand out to Robbie. Long fingers wrapped around his, “I would love to get to know you better Robbie Rotten. But I don’t want you to feel pressured to go along with what I want.”  
  
“I want to get to know you better Sportacus. I already see when I called you a blue elf I was correct,” this time the smile did reach gray eyes, the corners crinkling gently.  
  
The elf couldn’t help but laugh a bit, “You were.” Robbie gently touched his cheek and he leaned into the now warm hand of the other. Sport blinked up at the other, their faces inching together slowly. Tentatively lips brushed together, the kiss nothing more than a gentle touch of lips.  
  
A soft sigh ran over his lips and he shivered from head to toe. “I want to do more but I don’t think you’ll let me.”  
  
He chuckled, pressing a slightly firmer kiss to warm soft lips. “You’re in no position to make those kinds of decisions. You lost a lot of blood. It’s also not the greatest coping mechanism,” Sport offered him a soft smile, “but if it is not for coping I may consider it.”  
  
A soft hum as they kissed softly again, “So if I propose you bend me over the table over there in a couple days you might consider it?”  
  
“Now I am fairly sure that is the blood loss talking. Let us get you something sweet to eat,” Sportacus stood and stretched. “You stay there. I’ll only be a moment.”  
  
Sportacus cartwheeled over to the kitchen, he really needed to move, but he was still extremely exhausted from expending magic to help Robbie. Looking through a few cupboards he managed to find a box of unopened cookies. He also grabbed a glass of water he was sure would get refused but it was worth a shot. Moving back over to the villain in his orange chair he held the box out to the other. “Well well, cookies huh?” Robbie smirked up at him taking the treats.  
  
“The sugar will help with the blood loss, so will replenishing your fluids. I brought water,” he was pleasantly surprised when the glass was taken as well. The soft sound of the other drinking water was relieving in it’s own way.  
  
They sat there quietly as Robbie ate his cookies and drank his water. Sport not wanting to leave, but not sure what else to do. Robbie finished the last cookie with a soft yawn, “Bed time?”  
  
The taller hummed in thought, “Only if you stay.” Sportacus spluttered, his face heating with a blush. “Not like that. I,” he chewed his lip a little, “I just don’t want to be alone.”  
  
Sportacus smiled fondly before standing and scooping up the villain into his arms. “I assume you have an actual bed then?” he pecked the other on the nose.  
  
Robbie Rotten was blushing so hard his ears began turning red, “Yes. It’s just past the bathroom.”  
  
Sportacus adjusted his grip slightly before moving towards the indicated door, kicking it open with his foot as to not put down his precious cargo. The room itself was rather barren, a simple bed frame with two side tables all in black. Sheets Robbie’s signature purple. The lamp on one of the tables was the only thing lighting the room. Gently he set Robbie on his feet before pulling back the blankets and sheets for the other. “If you don’t mind I’m going to take my vest and shirt off,” he glanced over at Robbie. The man again blushed before nodding. Sport turned away from the man and quickly shed his vest, laying the crystal and it’s case on the table under the lamp. His shirt and belt hit the carpet beside his vest, the hat dropping forgotten from his hip. He kicked his boots off and he adjusted his undershirt before turning to the other. The man had somehow already changed into a set of silk pajamas, a cute nightcap resting over his dark hair. “Comfortable?”  
  
A small hum before Robbie gently pat the empty space beside himself. Sport slid into the bed beside Robbie, careful not to jostle him too much. “I was hoping you would have been completely shirtless. But I suppose this will do,” he huffed in annoyance.  
  
Sport laughed before pulling the man into his arms, “It will. Maybe next time it can be different.”  
  
“Next time?” the way he said it made Sport’s hear pang, like he was dreaming.  
  
“Yes next time. But for now, it is time to sleep,” he reached his free hand to turn off the lamp. Settling down facing the man he could no longer see in the darkness of the bunker he smiled softly. Leaning forward he pressed a soft kiss to Robbie’s forehead, “Good night, Robbie.”  
  
Robbie nuzzled into Sport’s chest before leaning up and pressing a soft kiss to the underside of his jaw, “Good night Sport.”  
  
It wasn’t better. It wasn’t perfect. But this was going to be the start of the long healing process, the start of something new. And hopefully, the start of something wonderful. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well that is it for this, unless there is interest in a continuation in which case I might think about it. In the mean time if you want to hang out and chat come visit me in my [discord server](https://discord.gg/RH7eWT3)! Thank you so much for the read lovelies!


End file.
